Tale of a villain
by Autumnbaby120
Summary: How Vicki begun ruler of the world
1. Chapter 1

Tale of a Villain

Summary: How Vicki begun ruler of the world

Chapter 1: Red

Though one of her favorite songs was playing, she cared not. It was all just background noise to her colorful, disorganized, and chaotic thoughts. Thoughts of ice creams, boy bands and the choices she made over the years that had led to her current situation. Parked in a rainstorm with nowhere to go. Why? Because she was too ashamed to return to the house of her birth after the way she treated them and she had been too antisocial over the years to have anyone closed enough to call a friend or even an acquaintance. And forget the kindness of strangers. They all either hated or feared her. Mostly hated her. Her four years away as an actress in Hollywood had presented most of the citizens of Dimmsdale with enough time to grow a pair of backbones. Her old tactics could no longer work on them. Which left her with nowhere else but her car to sleep in and call home until she could find a job that could pay for a place of her own.

Bringing her fingers- cold and dry- to her lips, the young woman blew on them trying to warm them up. She was cold and her car heater was broken. Just her luck she supposed. Sort of karma for all the terrible things she had done to others over the years.

"Karma," She whispered as she placed her fingers underneath her armpits hoping that would help keep them warm. "Just like Ricky."

Drawing her legs into her chest, she gently laid her head upon her bony knees and tried to open up her swollen left eye. Sharpe needle like pain discharged throughout her body causing her to bit her lips. A reflex to keep in her screams. It was an habit she had developed over the past year or so due to her –now ex- boyfriend Ricky. The habit had developed out of those moments when he would returned to their shared apartment after a day or night of drinks and gambling. He was not a happy drunk as she had colorfully told her co-workers once. However despite it all she had thought at least he loved her without her having to pretend to be someone she was not. He knew her and stay loved her and that was worth it all. He loved her or so she had thought. So she had hoped every time he had lost it and when on a rampage across their tiny studio apartment.

She knew better now of course. Which was why she was back where she started with even less then what she left with.

Fighting back tears, the red haired woman waited for the storm to pass so she could commence her life anew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later she awoke to the sounds of someone screaming for help, begging really, and banging on her car window. Untangling her limbs, she sat up but do not moved toward the car locks to unlock them. Outside the storm was stay brewing, fast and furious.

Turning her head left and right she tried to see who was banging on her window and if she should be concerned. After a while she give up. She could barely see the hood of her car let along the person banging upon her window. If she had been her younger self she would have opened up her car door or rolled down the windows and told the person to shut up. However she was older and wiser. Ricky and life in Hollywood had taught her better. She knew nothing. She heard nothing. They were on their own. She was no superwoman.

The banging upon her car window continued for a few minutes before it die down and a large splashed was heard. It was as if someone had dropped a large object into the lake. A few minutes later a car engine sounded then drove off.

Terrified of what she had just been a witness to, the young woman moved to the front of her car and placed the key in the ignition. She rolled down her window to let in a bit of air to help clear the fog on her windows and started her car. Backing off slowly she made to drive off when she bumped into something behind that made a large…

Thud

Sound and an "Ow!" sound then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rumors

She was a happy girl, majority of the time. Yes. Even when life give her lemons she never allowed it to get her down. After all there was always tomorrow and the tomorrow after that and so on. Which was why despite the fact that the boy of her dreams never returned her affections she never stopped caring for him nor give up on him. He just needed time to come around. To see that she was the one for him, his soulmate. So she waited and in her waiting she created a website. A website dedicated to all things Timmy Turner. A fan club of a sort. To express her feelings for him, a kept account, so in the future when they do get together she could show him how long and much she loved him. Over time of course others joined, from other fan girls in love with him to his friends and family. And the website expended. No longer did she needed to stalk him on her own. Others did it for her and all she had to do was visit the website to know exactly where he was and what he was doing.

Pushing off her blanket, she sat up in bed. Leaning over toward her dresser, she grabbed her laptop and opened it up. Typing in her password, she quickly opened her browser and typed in the website address. The page pulled up and she smiled. She took in a deep happy breath. It was Timmy time.

Allowing her eyes to scroll over the newest posts on the website, she begin to read and her lips curled into a soft frown.

 ** _What happened?_**

 ** _Posted by Winterqueen1_**

 ** _Omg guys! Do you all remember Vicki Valentine? Well apparently she's back in town and guess what? She found Timmy Turner last night by the lakes half beaten to death. The police are investigating but…wow! Who could have thought, right?_**

 ** _5:56 a.m_**

"What?!" She shout to her empty room as she looked at the next post. Her sister was back and Timmy was….Timmy was…. Oh God, she had to get to the hospital. She had to comfort him make sure he was doing okay. He needed her. She needed to see him. She needed….

Pushing her laptop to the side, she made to stand when a thought entered her mind. Grabbing her laptop back, she blinked back tears and read the next newest post. This one was a conversation.

 ** _Happygirl47: Did you hear?_**

 ** _Radearth90: What?_**

 ** _Happygirl47: Timmy Turner is in the hospital_**

 ** _Radearth90: That is terrible! What happened?_**

 ** _Happygirl47: The police are stay investigating. But my dad says he is in critical condition. Thank God Vicki was there or he would have die._**

 ** _Radearth90: Yeah…Vicki is such a hero. She deserve a medal of honor or some prize._**

 ** _6:00 a.m_**

Scowling in disbelief, the fourteen year old girl opened up the chat room section of the website. It was already blowing up with conversations. She clicked on one and joined the chat. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more. Something did not sit right with her. Why would her sister rescue someone she hated and tormented? What was she doing by the lakes in the first placed? Why was Timmy even on that side of town? Something seems off and fishy.

 ** _Timmysoulmate1 has joined the conversation._**

 ** _Peacealien: Hey Timmysoulmate1. How are you?_**

 ** _Timmysoulmate1: Fine. So is it true?_**

 ** _Peacealien: What's true?_**

 ** _Timmysoulmate1: That Timmy is in the hospital?_**

 ** _Winterqueen1: Yep. Afraid so. My cousin is head director at the hospital and he sent me pictures because I didn't believed it either._**

 ** _Boxface: Your cousin works at the hospital?_**

 ** _Winterqueen1: Yes._**

 ** _Boxface: Trixie?_**

The young girl rolled her eyes. She did not have time for drama. Another day and another time she would have loved to know who Winterqueen1, her biggest adversary for Timmy on the website was, but not today.

 ** _Timmysoulmate1: Focus guys. We are talking Timmy here. Remember?_**

 ** _Boxface: Oh. Right. Well he is in the hospital and that's all I got._**

 ** _Winterqueen1: Same_**

 ** _Peacealien: Me too._**

 ** _Boxface: Anyways I got to go guys. My ride for school is here. But I will keep your posted if I hear anything. Bye._**

 ** _Boxface has logged out._**

 ** _Peacealien: Yeah. Same. Got to go._**

 ** _Peacealien has logged out._**

 ** _Winterwueen1 has logged out._**

Sighing, the young girl closed her laptop and stood. Something just wasn't right. And she guessed she needed to figure out what? Because something in her gust was telling her that her sister had something to do with the injuries her true love received the night before.


End file.
